


It's Unacceptable (So I'll Change it for You)

by Tahlruil



Series: Loving You Is Easy (It's Life That's Hard) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Patient Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark hates paperwork, Tony needs to respect safety rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Tony Stark has never been very good with hospital stays - Pepper knows this from experience. Luckily she has just the thing to keep him occupied. And as much as he hates paperwork, she's pretty sure some of what she's bringing him will make him very happy. Because maybe she isn't Steve Rogers' biggest fan... but she knows Tony loves him, so she'll do what she can to support that.For my 'more than a partner' prompt.





	It's Unacceptable (So I'll Change it for You)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try something new for this series... not sure about it, but I kinda like getting the perspective of someone not in the relationship. Next one will be from Bucky's POV... and then this series will be put on hold for a while.
> 
> I've decided it's pretty much going to be a prompt-driven series. Largely through Stony Bingo, so when I get a new board, I'll use some prompts from that to continue. You can also send me prompts through my Tumblr, and if I see one that strikes my fancy I might incorporate it. <3
> 
> But yeah. XD Comments maybe? :D

Pepper (née Virginia) Potts had put up with a lot from Tony Stark over the years. From his easy dismissal of her on their first meeting to his dependance on her during the mess with Obadiah Stane; from countless minor accidents to moments of sheer brilliance; from incidents that happened while he was blackout drunk to an endless parade of bed partners she had nothing but disdain for - Pepper’d seen it all. Her fondness for Tony overshadowed everything else though, so she stayed long after most would have thrown in the towel. To be honest, he was like a brother to her. An irritating, flamboyant, socially stunted one to be sure, but a brother nonetheless.

When he’d first introduced her to Steve Rogers, she thought her and Rhodey’s prayers had finally been answered. He was sweet with a bite to him and was endlessly patient with Tony. He didn’t just put up with the man’s eccentricities - Steve seemed completely enamored with every facet of Tony’s personality. He could soothe Tony’s anxieties without giving way to him on every issue, which was a talent Pepper envied. He was ambitious and clearly didn’t intend to live off Tony which was always a plus, and he was both intelligent and in possession of a good sense of humor. Steve very obviously cared for Tony, and he in turn looked at Steve like he’d hung the moon and stars in the sky. She’d made a conscious effort to become friends with him and recommended Rhodey do the same.

To say she felt betrayed when Steve hurt Tony was putting it mildly.

Listening to the man she thought of as a brother sob over the phone, voice breaking as he asked over and over what he’d done wrong, had torn her to pieces. The incident had turned her cold toward one Steve Rogers. She’d done her best to get Tony to leave him with little success. It was just… watching him give his heart, his _everything_ to another partner that only brought him pain would break her heart. But he’d been adamant, Steve was allowed to stay, and she hardened her heart toward him.

Pepper had honestly thought it wouldn’t last much longer. She’d spent weeks, months, waiting for the other shoe to drop… but it didn’t. It didn’t drop, Tony hadn’t cried like that again, and she heard story after story about how hard Steve was trying. They started going to a counselor together and Tony’s entire attitude changed noticeably for the better. She couldn’t help but start to wonder if maybe she’d been wrong. Rhodey thought she had been, and Tony was practically begging her to forgive Steve. The night the small blonde firecracker broke Justin Hammer’s nose, she’d resolved to try.

Steve had seemed eager to prove himself once she started initiating contact again. He accepted her invitations to go out, didn’t push her to verbally forgive him, and showed through his actions that he was both remorseful and absolutely committed to making sure nothing like it happened again. He loved Tony, and Pepper couldn’t stop herself from starting to like him once more. They’d almost been friends again… until Tony had nearly gotten himself killed while shielding one of SI’s interns.

All of that had led her to Tony’s hospital room, two folders full of papers in hand. When she entered the room, Tony was alert and pressing the call button repeatedly. As she walked to the bed, she realized he was using _morse code_ to communicate with and probably annoy the staff on duty. As soon as he heard her exasperated sigh, he yanked his hand away and sent her the most charming smile he had in his repertoire. It did nothing for her, partly because the effect was ruined by all his visible bruises and the stitched up cut over his left eye.

“Pep, you’re here! I’m so glad to see you!”

“What did you do?”

“That hurts, Pepper,” he told her while pouting mightily. “It hurts so much. But, uh… I do need you to do one thing.” Despite her skepticism, she leaned down and brushed her lips over his cheek in greeting. He returned the gesture, beaming at her when she pulled back. “Pep. Pep Pep Pep. WIll you bring me some _real_ food?”

From the way he was batting his lashes at her, she knew he’d been forbidden to eat anything but the food provided by the hospital. “Of course I’ll do that for you Tony.” The hopeful look on his face was soon dashed, however. “Just as soon as I talk to your doctor to see what kinds of food you can have.” Tony groaned and threw his head back against his pillow.

“Pepper…” She arched his brow at his whiney tone, but couldn’t help the way her lips twitched up into a smile. She did love him, irritating personality quirks and all. “You’re as bad as Bucky-boo-boo-”

“I can’t imagine him being okay with you calling him that.” James (she refused to call a grown man ‘Bucky’) was very… interesting. She felt her cheeks warm just a little while she thought about him; thankfully Tony didn’t notice. Though they hadn’t interacted all that much, Pepper wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. She couldn’t forget the hugs he’d given her every time they met in the waiting room, or the few kisses he’d dropped to the crown of her head and her temple in an effort to comfort her. He’d been a rock during the whole of Tony’s hospitalization, for both Steve and herself. He was handsome and funny, probably loyal to a fault… even Natasha liked him, and she hardly liked anyone. Suddenly she realized Tony had started talking, and she had to shake herself before tuning back in.

“... only pretending to hate it. I shouldn’t call him fun names right now anyway, because I’m mad at him. He confiscated all the snacks Steve brought me!” Tony looked and sounded so thoroughly offended that Pepper couldn’t help but start to laugh at him. His expression softened and he patted the chair at the side of his bed. “Take a seat and stay a while. I’m bored. The nurses are going to kill me soon if someone doesn’t entertain me.”

“You’re a terrible patient,” she agreed fondly before reaching out to take his hand. He squeezed her fingers and she squeezed back, so thankful to have him awake and speaking to her. It hit her again how close she’d come to really losing him. If things had been just a little different, he wouldn’t have made it. He’d been so lucky and she’d been so worried. Pepper could still see him, motionless and silent in a way that was so _wrong_ for Tony Stark, pale and hooked up to machines to keep him alive. The image rose up every time she closed her eyes, haunting her. Tears pricked her eyes, and she felt her lips trembling as she tried to smile at him. “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

“Pep, don’t cry.” Tony sounded alarmed as he gave her hand another tight squeeze. “ _Please_ don’t cry. You never cry. Not even when all that shit went down with Stane. I don’t know what I’d do if you started to cry.” He seemed to decide that the nurses would know what to do in such a situation, because he used his free hand to smack the call button a few more times.

“Tony,” she scolded, laughing through the tears that threatened. “Leave those poor nurses alone. I’m fine.”

“Good. So you aren’t going to cry?”

“Probably not.”

“Pepper-pot, your makeup will run if you cry.” He was so good at making her laugh even when everything was going wrong - she was blessed to have him in her life. “So don’t, okay?”

“Tony. I don’t care if my makeup runs.” A sly look crossed his face, and she knew she was in trouble.

“But Bucky-babe should be back soon. You don’t want to be a mess for that. Oooh, except he’d probably give you a hug. Bet he’d-”

“Tony.”

“You’re such a party-poop.”

“Where’s Steve, by the way? He’s been glued to your side since you got moved here.” Tony’s smile was both lovingly amused and a little sad.

“Bucky-babe dragged him out. Well, carried him out. Steve did need a shower - he was getting kind of rank, even if I didn’t tell him so - and some sleep in a real bed. When Buck-a-boo pointed all that out, Steve got a little belligerent.” Pepper could just imagine, and a smile drove away the last of the moisture in her eyes. “He refused to leave, so Bucky-babe picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.”

Pepper laughed outright, making Tony grin at her. “He didn’t!” Except Pepper was sure he had, and the visual she could picture of the scene tickled her funny bone.

“He did. Steve swore like a sailor at him and kept punching his back the whole way out.” He sounded proud of his partner’s unruly behavior and her laughter renewed itself. Tony joined in, and it was such a nice, _normal_ moment. They’d had so few of them since the accident, and suddenly she felt like she could breathe again.

After they both got their laughter out, an easy silence fell between them for quite a while. Finally though, she cleared her throat, straightened in her seat and fixed him with a look. “I brought you something to entertain you. Your favorite.”

“I saw.” Tony looked at the substantial pile in her lap like it was a snake ready to strike. “Pep. Pepper my darling. I am convalescing. I cannot possibly sign all that for you.”

“Are your fingers broken?” she returned sweetly, enjoying the sour expression that crossed his face.

“Noooo… but if I press this button for a bit longer I bet I could get the nurses to fix that.”

“Don’t you dare. It’s paperwork that needs to be signed, that’s all. It’s not going to kill you, I promise.”

“But I might wish it had.”

“Shush. I’m not even going to make you read most of it.” He perked a little, then let go of her hand to take the pen she offered. They got through the things she needed from him for SI fairly quickly. Most of the time she could give him a brief explanation and he would just nod and sign. When they got to the last sheet in that folder, however, he stopped and arched a brow. She knew he’d only skimmed the first few lines and had probably drawn the wrong conclusion - this letter was far from usual.

“Are we firing Parker?” he asked, voice deceptively calm. “Because it wasn’t-”

“I know it wasn’t his fault,” she soothed. “And we aren’t firing him - of course not. Accidents happen, and it isn’t his fault that you chose to throw yourself between him and danger either. No, this is a letter that states very firmly we aren’t firing him and we will not accept his resignation.”

“He tried to resign?”

“Four times so far. I have a card for you from him, by the way, and his aunt and I are trying to get him to come visit. He’s convinced it’s all his fault and that you hate him - seeing you might help him believe that isn’t true, and that he isn’t the worst intern ever.”

“Of course he’s not. Pepper, he can’t quit! He’s my favorite!”

“Hence the letter. I thought something official might convince him to stop trying. Now sign.”

“Got it.” Tony signed with a flourish and Pepper tucked the letter into the top folder before offering him the second. “Peeeeeep,” he whined, refusing to take it. “No more.”

“This… is actually more important, so I have to insist.” She’d discussed it with Rhodey, and they were both on the same page with this. Pepper still had reservations… but she never wanted things to happen the way they had at the beginning of this hospitalization ever again. “Steve really wanted to visit you in the ICU.”

“I know.” Tony answered, sounding pained. “And I really wanted him there. Not that I hated seeing you instead, or anything, but… I really, really wanted him, and…” he trailed off, giving her a look. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully when he spoke again. “He was… upset, I think. That you could see me and he couldn’t. I mean, he didn’t say anything, but… uhm. I think he thinks you could have gotten him in, and that you wouldn’t because of… you know.”

Pepper sighed and turned her gaze to the window. “I know,” she whispered, tracking a bird as it swooped and fluttered through the air. “And I wanted to get him in. I probably could have, but… you were unconscious most of the time. You woke up two or three times a day and there was no guarantee it would happen while he was there.”

“Still-”

“The staff was upset enough that I insisted they let him into the unit at all.” Pepper didn’t regret the interruption even when Tony glared at her. “I could have gotten them to let him all the way into the room, but it would have really hurt my rapport with them, to the point where they would have been hostile to anything else I wanted. And you were unconscious Tony. Steve only could have been with you for a few minutes at a time, and you mostly weren’t awake - it didn’t seem like a fight worth having. He got to see for himself that you were alive, and hear the doctors say that you’d pull through. I thought those were the most important things. So I just didn’t think it was worth it. Not when I knew having that fight meant I’d have to fight even harder to get him permission to stay after visiting hours once you were moved here. I thought… I just thought it would be better to make sure he was with you as often as possible once you were awake enough to need him.”

Understanding had dawned on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a stern look once she was finished. “And did you explain any of that to him? Because _I_ sorta thought you were being mean, and I usually know where you’re coming from and why you do what you do.”

“He didn’t ask.”

“And you’re still not thrilled with him.”

“... I knew he was assuming the worst. It hurt my feelings.” It was hard to admit, but she knew it had to be said. “I love you too - I’ve loved you longer than he has. I want what’s best for you. And I know you love him and that you’d want him with you; I wouldn’t keep you apart during circumstances like this purposefully out of spite. But I could tell he thought that was what I was doing, and it hurt.”

“So you didn’t rush to clarify.”

“No.”

“Pepper…” Tony’s eyes were soft and sad, as was his smile. “You know I love you too, right? You’re my sister from another mister.” The laugh she gave at his ridiculousness was suspiciously choked with emotion to her own ears. 

“I know.”

“And I’m your brother from another mother.”

“You’re such an idiot. But you’re not wrong either.”

“I’m never wrong! But you don’t have to be jealous of him, or worry that he isn’t good enough for me. He can’t replace you Pep. No one could. I’ll always love you, and you’ll always be in my life. You’re my partner, Ms. Pepper Potts, so you’re stuck with me.”

“I know all that Tony.” As she spoke, she lifted the second folder again, trying to redirect his attention - it didn’t work.

“And I know it’s hard for you to trust him after… well. You know. You were really worried about me, I know that. I can’t thank you enough for being there for me while it was all going on - I don’t know what I would have done without you and Rhodey. But we’re okay now Pep. We’re still going to fight sometimes, but not like that. Never again. I love him and I trust him. We’re headed to a place where we’re even stronger now that we’re talking about and working through all our shit.”

“I know Tony. I-”

“He’s it, Pepper.” Tony told her softly, love shining in his eyes. “I know all you’ve seen before is my shitty non-relationships, and that’s why you wanted me to dump him when it looked like he might be the same as those other people I’d slept with after all. But he’s different, Pep. He’s _it_. I’ve had a ring for over half our relationship.” Pepper hadn’t know that, but she wasn’t all that surprised either. “We aren’t ready, I know that. I also know we’ll get there, and I’m ready for when we do. I’m going to marry him, Pep. So I’d really like it if you two could patch things up. Because I love both of you. As much as you’re my partner, he is too.”

“No, Tony.” He immediately looked crestfallen, so she hurried on. “He’s more than that. He isn’t just a partner. I may not be completely sure of him, but you are. Tony… he’s like the other half of you. I’m… I don’t want you to ever think I’m trying to take that from you. The way you look at each other… it’s what I want for myself someday, and it’s everything I could want for you.”

“Pepper… you’re going to make _me_ cry.” Tony didn’t alway handle emotions well, and his eyes did look just a bit wet. To lighten the mood a little, Pepper reached out and hit the call button four times. The reversal of their roles sent them both into fits of laughter, which they both needed. When they calmed, she leaned over and gave him a gentle hug before pressing another kiss to his cheek.

“Now. Rhodey is your best friend, and I’m your business partner.” At his beseeching look, she gave an entirely fake put-upon sigh. “And your sister from another mister. But Steve is more than any of those things. So him not being able to visit you in the ICU? Unacceptable.” For a second Tony stared at her blankly, but then a grin broke out on his face.

“Pepper Potts. What trick have you got up your sleeve?”

“Paperwork.” Pepper answered immediately. When he groaned, she (very, very lightly) hit the top of his head with the folder she’d been trying to get him to take for five minutes. “As much as you hate it Tony, paperwork makes the world go ‘round. Hospital administrators don’t care that you two are in love. They don’t care if you’ve been dating forever. Emotional appeals mean nothing - they have rules, and they are going to follow them most of the time. So we need to make sure Steve is as important to you on paper as he is in your life. Do you think you can force your-”

“Yes!” Tony grabbed the folder at last, looking like a kid on Christmas. “I’ll sign whatever I need to. I hated knowing he couldn’t be in the ICU. It killed him too. So whatever I have to sign, I’ll do it. Let’s get started.”

“Alright. This is the initial paperwork I had your lawyer put together. There’s quite a few things that need to be signed in the presence of a notary instead of me being a witness, but we can at least fine tune them today.”

“If something happened right now-”

“What we can get done today will make Steve your medical proxy. Rhodey will be your alternate, and I’ll witness the signing. Later, if you want to make me your first alternate and Rhodey your second, we’ll need someone else to witness. I just wanted to get this done today. It will mean Steve can get to you and make decisions about your health if you need him to.”

“Makes sense.” Tony mumbled, scanning the form quickly. “And Rhodey’s always so far away - I trust him absolutely, but he’s not easily accessible in an emergency. You and Steve are better to have at the head of the line. Did you know Rhodey called to yell at me over FaceTime for over an hour?” He was indignant again, but Pepper knew he was pleased at the reassurance that Rhodey cared. “It sucked, and Steve wouldn’t let me hang up.”

“Poor baby,” Pepper replied dryly. When Tony had signed off on that first packet, she grabbed it and pointed to the next. “Living will. I cannot _believe_ you didn’t have a formal one. We’ve talked about some of it, but for the rest was I supposed to just _guess_? You’re not doing that to Steve. I put my best guesses down with Rhodey’s help - make any changes and I’ll have them typed up in another form, or sign if it’s fine as is.”

“I didn’t have one because I trust you and Rhodey.” Tony told her, rolling his eyes. “You guys would choose right.” Despite that vote of confidence, he did make a few changes in pen before handing it over. “What’s next?”

“Durable Power of Attorney.” Tony’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and he let out a low whistle.

“Wow. You are not messing around with this.” The smile she gave him was one she’d heard described as both ‘icy’ and ‘scary’.

“Do I ever mess around when it comes to paperwork? I told you - what happened with Steve is unacceptable. You chose him, and I know you’ll keep choosing him. Since you aren’t married-”

“Yet.”

“Yet,” Pepper allowed. “I’ll do what needs to be done to make sure he has the rights he should have, the ones I know you’d both want. I also know you wouldn’t think to do most of this.”

“No, I wouldn’t have. Thanks Pep.”

“Of course.”

“Is this one of the things that needs a notary?”

“Mmm. Your lawyer wants you to go over it - if there’s any changes you want, write them out and initial next to them, then sign at the end. She wants to know you’re totally on board with all of it. She’ll use this as a draft, and later this week she’ll come in to get this and your new will completely finalized.”

“My new _will_?”

“Since you refuse to follow even the most basic safety rules - safety goggles are not difficult to remember, Tony, and I don’t care if they don’t look ‘cool’ - I thought it would be prudent to get it updated. I wouldn’t want Steve left out in the cold if the worst happened.”

“Safety goggles are for-”

“ _Everyone_ , Tony. They are for everyone and you will start wearing them or I will ban you from the labs and workshops at SI. You’re an insurance hazard.”

“You are a cruel woman, Pepper Potts.”

“Just a practical one. Oh - I have a copy of the POA papers for Steve too. He should look them over and call me or your lawyer directly if he has any concerns.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll give it to him when he gets back. So, uh… you brought a copy of my will too, didn’t you? That’s kind of morbid Pep. But you went and had it changed the way you thought I’d want it to be.”

“Mmm. That was a little more difficult, but I tried to make sure he was well taken care of. I shifted guardianship of Dum-E, JARVIS and any future bots or AI’s to him too. I thought you’d like that, and Rhodey said it was okay. He’d rather be the ‘fun uncle’ anyway.”

“Pep. That’s… you’re right, I want that. You really thought of everything here, didn’t you?”

“I tried. I…” She paused, pursing her lips as she searched for the right words. “I haven’t been as supportive of this relationship as I know you’ve wanted me to be. Rhodey says I wrote Steve off too quickly, and that what happened was a fluke brought on by poor communication. But I… I just hate seeing you hurt, Tony. You’re family, more than anyone related to me by blood. So when you called that night… no. Nobody gets to hurt you that way. Nobody. I almost… well. If I thought that night was more than a fluke, if I thought he was becoming manipulative or abusive, I’d destroy him. Rhodey talked me out of doing it right away, and I know now that was the right call. You love him. He’s been good for you, mostly. I know he’s working on his issues, and he’s managed to get you to work on yours… so… so I approve.”

“And you’re throwing your whole weight behind it now.” Tony sounded so happy, and Pepper sent him a warm smile.

“Yes. Steve may still not be my favorite, but I’m going to support your relationship. I want you both to know that. I don’t… I don’t want either of you to think the worst of me.”

It took almost an hour to go through the POA and will; Tony made only a few changes to each. Once he was done, Pepper packed up and they hugged again. Tony looked a little dazed when they separated, though in a good way. In fact, he started to look downright goofy once he started smiling.

“Pepper. Pep. Pepper-pot. When all this gets signed and notarized… if Steve agrees to sign it too - I hope he will, I think he will - then he’ll have most rights a spouse would, right? So… so on my side we’ll be as good as married. Legally speaking, I mean.”

Another warm smile curved Pepper’s lips, and she reached out to squeeze his hand again. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. He’d absolutely be considered more than just a partner in the eyes of the law.”

“And maybe Steve will… I mean, maybe if he wanted but maybe I shouldn’t ask… Maybe he’d want to do all this too.”

“Maybe. I think it is something you two should talk about. I don’t know if James could do any better getting you access than I did with Steve.”

“Right. Yeah. If he did, we’d be… But on my side, it’s as good as done. And you kinda gave me away, Pep.” Pepper could never resist the grin Tony shot her next - it was one of her favorite expressions of his, and she started to laugh.

“I did, didn’t I? I guess that’s what good sisters do.”

“But don’t tell Rhodey I said that, okay? Firstly because he’d go to town making jokes about me being the bride. But mostly because he’s had first dibs on best man duties since I was sixteen. He’d be crushed.”

“I’d really love to do this for you Tony… but I can’t. It’s too good to keep to myself. I’m holding this over Rhodey’s head forever.”

“Evil, cruel woman. I don’t know why I love you so much.”

“Neither do I, but I love you too.”

“And you’ll grow to love Steve, honest. Soon you’ll have another brother to be cruel to.”

“We’ll see.”

“I mean, especially if you want to woo the Buck-a-boo, you’ll need-”

Tony didn’t press the call button this time, but one of the nurses on duty heard Tony’s laughing shouts for Pepper to stop. The man took the pillow she’d been (carefully, gently) hitting Tony with, glaring at her the whole time, but that was alright. _Tony_ was smiling and laughing, full of life and getting better every day. She could seek her revenge later… and she might even be able to get Steve to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, you can send prompts to my [Tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com/) if you have them for this series. I make no promises to use all of them, but if I like one I'll use it. <3 If you have an AO3 username, include it in the ask, and if I use your prompt I'll make the story a gift for you. <3


End file.
